On-shelf availability and planogram compliance is an interest for retailers, manufactures, and suppliers. Knowing when to replenish shelves, for example, can be beneficial to sales of shelved products. Nonetheless, accurately and cost-effectively tracking on-shelf availability or planogram compliance remains problematic. Finding a solution to determine on-shelf availability or planogram compliance that strikes a balance between accuracy and cost effectiveness may be valuable.